Unicorn Nights
by disturbeddaisy
Summary: Hermione/Draco. Unicorns, people, romance, mystery,death, faintage, and all that good stuff. I suck at summaries- just read! Lol
1. Forest Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story.

This is a really bad story- I know. I'm not stupid. 

18 year old Head Girl Hermione Granger walked silently through the forest, her heart beating quicker and quicker with every footstep. Suddenly she stopped. She saw something silvery-white glimmer in the distance. She slowly started to approach it. She let out a gasp.

In front of her was full-grown unicorn. It was so beautiful, she wanted to touch it. She cautiously approached it, holding her hand out for it to nuzzle. The unicorn licked her hands, and then in an instant it was gone, like a flicker of a vague memory.

Out on the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherins had just finished practicing. The seeker and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, saw a girl enter the Forbidden Forest. He quietly followed her, staying a few feet in back of her.

He saw the unicorn nuzzling her hand. "SO!" he spat out, "Looks like Granger's got a way with _unicorns_" 

Hermione whirled around. "Malfoy! You BASTARD! What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"I don't know, Mudblood, but honestly, being a pureblood and all, I really think it's more MY right, than it is YOURS to be here. You know, if Dumbledore didn't have such a _soft_ spot for Mudbloods, you wouldn't even be here."

"Sure. You know, Malfoy, there's a lot you don't know about me OR my family. So I suggest you shut your trap right now. OR else. "

Draco got closer to Hermione. "Or else WHAT?" He was so close her was practically breathing on her. She shuddered and her waist long,deep brown hair swayed.

"Or else I'll hex you to hell and back." She smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Suddenly, he kissed her, and strolled off, leaving a very confused Hermione in the forest. 

I know it's short- but I'm writing the next chapter right now!


	2. Switching Staircases

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns everything. Blame society. 

I know the chapters are short-flame me for an actual reason please! I'm a really slllooowww typer. 

A very confused Hermione walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. "Gold June Bug," She said to the fat lady painting. The painting swung open and Hermione wandered over to one of the overstuffed red chairs in the common room. "Why did he kiss me?" She mumbled allowed, unaware that Harry was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Who did what?" Harry said, glancing over at Hermione, surprised she didn't have a book of some sort with her. 

"Erm..Mal-..nevermind."

"Are you sure nothing happened, 'mione?"

"Yeah, it's ok, Harry. Really, it is." 

"Well, ok then." Harry got out of his chair and wandered over to his dormitory. Hermione sighed. This was great. Just peachy. What was she supposed to do? 

She meandered up to her dormitory. Being Head Girl meant that she had a whole roomand bathroom to herself. She changed out of her Hogwarts robe into her boxer and tank top pajama set. As she settled under the covers, she debated with herself on what Malfoy meant by that kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon he left the forest, Draco finally realized what he had just done. "Why the fuck did I kiss her?" he wondered. "and also….why the fuck did I enjoy it?" He went to his room and sat down on the black silk sheets. 

As he sat there, he thought of what happened. He wanted more. He wanted to really taste the Mudblood. Find out what she tasted like. She had really filled out during the summer, and had the prettiest deep brown hair and those extremely deep chocolate eyes. All the guys in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, were after her, but she had refused all of their advances, preferring books over men. But maybe a Slytherin could change her mind. A Slytherin, who had gotten any girl he had wanted. Ever. And nothing was going to stop Draco from reaching the ultimate untouchable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione was buttering a piece of toast when Draco walked in, laughing with his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. She choked, provoking stares from the rest of the table. Coughing up the piece of toast, she immediately regained her poise. She tried to ignore the lustful stares that Draco was emitting, and the jealous ones of Pansy Parkinson. 

She left the Great Hall early, and was on a staircase, when she was suddenly pinned against the wall. "So we meet again, Granger." She could hear the icy tones in his voice. 

"Go AWAY Malfoy. I don't know what kind of games your playing, but I'm not participating!" She tried to push him off her, but he just laughed as his 6'4 frame towered over her 5'5. 

"_Games?_ Who said anything about _games?_" Draco said silkily. 

Hermione looked around. Somehow they were in the dungeons. "The stupid staircase must've moved," she thought. 

With one hand still pinning her down, Draco mumbled some words and a tunnel, opening up to the Slytherin common room. 

"Come with me, _Hermione_"


	3. Breakfast and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own shiiit. 

Thanks to my reviewers so far: insane and disturbed*black*cat*raven 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione froze. Different thoughts raced through her head. "What? Why is he taking me to the Slytherin common room?" "He smells really good." "Slimy ferret" "Did he just call me Hermione???"

"Are you deaf, Granger?" His voice cut through all of her thoughts. "I _said_ come here."

Hermione cautiously walked over to the common room. Nobody else was in here. 

"Pigs," Draco snickered. "Probably still stuffing their faces in the Great Hall."

Against her better judgement, Hermione giggled. Draco's face slowly slid into his infamous smirk. "Think I'm funny do you? Good. That'll help." He led her upstairs to his room…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron had just finished eating their eggs when Pansy Parkinson marched over to them, in a huff. "What the fuck do you think your skanky little Mudbitch friend is doing?"

"What?" Harry asked, surprised at the fact that Pansy was talking to them.

"You should have seen the stares _my_ Draco was giving her. 

"WHAT??" Ron screamed, now astonished by the fact that Draco was supposedly giving lustful stares to Hermione. 

"You heard me. Your slutty Mudblood pal was being stared at. By MY boyfriend and future husband." Pansy looked awfully pleased with herself. 

Ron and Harry quickly pushed their chairs back and rushed out of the hall, up to Gryffindor Tower. They knocked on Hermione's door. Nobody answered, so they barged in. She wasn't there. 

"Where do you s'pose she could have gone Harry?" Ron asked frantically. Harry could only mutter one word. 

"_Malfoy"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy's room was draped in black and green. "Slytherin colors….figures… never get too far away from their pride, do they?" Hermione thought.

She sat down on the black silk sheets of his bed. Draco sat down beside her, and started to kiss her. She stopped him. "Why the fuck are you kissing me Draco?" 

He grinned. "You just called me Draco."

She stopped, her mouth opening, trying to form words, but suddenly, Draco's mouth closed over hers…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hehehehehehehehe. Please review- but only if you have the time/energy. I'm not going to insist you review. Its not my style. 


	4. Pure or Mud?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I probably wouldn't be sitting here wasting my time posting my stories on the internet, I'd be charging 25 dollars a copy, and living in a mansion. So… I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters. Which is probably good. Because I'd probably spend all the money on gum. 

Thanks to all my reviewers so far: disturbed*black*cat*raven, insane, and Draco's gurl

Oh- and if your gonna flame me- flame me for a half decent reason. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was caught up in the moment. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing, and whom she was doing it with, and she was quickly shocked out of the state she was in. "Why are you doing this Draco?" she said, very quietly, breaking their kiss. "You've hated me for the last six years, and now you want to show me affection? Doesn't it concern you that you're _pureblood_ and I'm a _mudblood_?"

"I think I've gotten beyond the mudblood thing, Hermione"

"Well…I think you should know…I'm not a mudblood….."

"What?????"

"Well…well my parents…you know…the dentists? They're not my real parents. They adopted me. My real parents didn't want me. Turns out, they're just as pureblood as the Malfoys-"

"Oh my god."

"Well, Draco, they had me while they were at Hogwarts, and so they gave me up for adoption. "

"I'm sorry."

"Yes. Well, that's the basics of it." 

They slowly started to kiss again, sliding onto the bed. Draco took off his clothes and was left in his black silk boxers. Hermione had taken off her shirt and her pants, leaving her in a black lacy thong and bra…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was furious. "That slimy bastard!" Ron fumed. "Where in bloody hell did he take Hermione?"

Harry, on the other hand, was deep in thought. "Ron," he said, "You know the Polyjuice potion we were brewing up for potions?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think it's time to pay a visit to the stupidest Slytherins," Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

hehehe. I like the way this is going… I probably am not gonna update until Wednesday, but I'll try really hard to get it written b4 then!


	5. Potions and Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because nobody owns anything except emotions in this over materialistic world we live in. *sighs*

Thanks to my reviewers so far: disturbed*black*cat*raven, insane, Draco's Gurl and Sex Angel.

This is gonna be a partial song-fic, just because I think this song applies to what's gonna happen. The song is "Angry" by Matchbox Twenty

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron hid behind a statue as they watched the two swines exit from the Great Hall, half an hour after everyone else, when Dumbledore had finally chased them out of the hall. They still had food in their hands. Harry and Ron put a full body bind on them, and the food went flying when they hit the ground. 

Ron and Harry rushed over and snipped a large tuft of hair each from Crabbe and Goyle. They went back to the bathrooms in Gryffindor Tower where they were brewing the potion. Ron put Crabbe's hair into his potion, and Harry put Goyle's into his. They held their noses while gulping it down, trying really hard not to taste the foul concoction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Draco had resumed kissing on the bed, when suddenly, Draco burst out into a fit of anger. He got up and proceeded to put his clothes back on.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So scream you, out from behind the bitter ache  
"Heavy on the memory, you need most  
still want love, ugly, smooth and delicate   
not without affection, not alone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck is up, Draco?" Hermione cried. 

"I can't do this…Lucius…..Voldemort……Deatheaters…….."

"What?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And instead of wishing that it would get better   
man you're seeing that you just get angrier

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm well…betrothed, I guess you could say to… the Deatheaters."

"What? How?"

"If I don't marry another pureblood within the next year, they're going to kill me…."

"So?"

"But see, if I marry you…"

"I wasn't aware that was an option…"

"If I marry you- they're gonna make you become a deatheater…"

"Oh…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Cry when you cry, run when you run   
love when you love   
represent the ashes   
that you leave behind  
  
And instead of wishing that the road had shoulder   
man you're seeing that you're sinking over time

And it's good that I'm not angry   
I just need to get over   
I'm not angry   
it's dragging me under   
I'm not angry  
  
I'm not angry it's never been enough   
it gets inside and it tears you up   
I'm not angry but I've never been above it   
you see through me don't you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's Ok…….." Hermione whispered….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you're gonna flame me- flame me for a reason please!


	6. Escape and Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *sob* Not fair!

Ok- thanks to all my reviewers! Oh- and by the way- this is no where near my last chapter. This is gonna be a very loooonnng fan fiction. The only problem is that my ideas come in short bursts, so the chapters are gonna be kinda short. Sorry, but I'll probably put a new one up each day or so. This song is "Big Dumb Rocket" by Our Lady Peace

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I've never seen your breath before   
But I'm disgusted by the thought of  
Waiting anymore  
If I look up in your eyes  
Will you notice me or notice it or  
Fade into this accident  
  
I don't want to find/   
The big dumb rocket on your mind  
It's mostly you, it's mostly me  
And a tired gun, that's not empty   
  
I've never been sad before   
But I'm disgusted by my fingertips/  
And what they've done  
If I look into your eyes  
If it must be true you must believe   
I've never held such violent things   
I've never talked to god before   
But I'm disgusted by...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat on the bed, in only her thong and bra, comforting Draco, still in his boxers . "Why would it matter if I became a death eater?" she said gently. He looked up at her. 

"Because.. I wouldn't want you mixed up in all of this…that's the reason I was so attracted to you... you're so beautiful, and so pure…" Draco mumbled. 

"What if you ran away? Maybe to Italy or America?"

"That's possible."

"So , Draco, why don't you?"

"Because I would have to live without seeing you " (A/N- I love mush)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron, now Crabbe and Goyle walked down to the dungeons. It had been a while, but they still thought they knew approximately were the dungeons were. For a few minutes they just sat around, until Millicent Bullstrode rounded the corner.

"Uh….Millicent…uh.." Ron stuttered

"What do you want now you big oaf?" Millicent drawled, her voice oily with contempt.

"Uh… what's the password?" Harry tried to mask his voice.

"It's 'Weasle and Potty,' don't you two remember ANYTHING?" Millicent scoffed. "Oh well."

Ron gritted his teeth. Harry elbowed him sharply. "Oof!" Ron said.

"What?" Millicent turned around.

"Nothing," Ron said, biting his tongue.

"Weasle and Potty!" Mildred said to the wall. 

It opened up to the Slytherin common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm kinda of lacking in ideas- if anybody has one- please tell me!


	7. Fainting and Persuing

Disclaimer: My job is to sit on my butt all day and listen to teacher's lecture me on my behavior. I am not the all powerful, genius of a woman, JKR, therefore, I do not own jackshit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- After thinking about it, I realized I hate a mushy Draco. Doesn't make sense for him to be like that, that would be waaayyy too OOC. Plus, I'm not sure if there will be smut or not. I have a very debating brain. 

Much thanks to all my very talented and very beautiful reviewers so far :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After dressing back up, Hermione looked up at Draco one more time before the world went black.(A/N BUM BUM BUUUMMM). With Hermione's body limp in his arms, Draco, at first shocked, quickly regained his composure, and took her down the flights of stairs to the 

Slytherin common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron disguised as Crabbe and Goyle were entering the common room just as Malfoy came out 

"What the fuck?!!" Rom screamed.

"Hello Crabbe. Hello Goyle." Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"Why do you have Herm- uh…the Mudblood?" Harry said quickly.

"Oh..she needed notes for potions…and then she fainted, right in the middle of me going over the Knockgrass potion…must be low blood sugar or something…I'm just taking her to the Hospital Wing…." 

Ron looked visibly relieved. 

"Uh… Ron… your uh… freckles are showing up…" Harry whispered, almost inaudibly

Ron gulped. "Uhh…we… need to go…Great Hall…Butterbeer…pastries.."

"Yes...go ahead…"

Ron and Harry rushed up to the Gryffindor tower. "Malfoy seemed awfully out of it didn't he?" Harry said to Ron.

"Yes..he did…not one rude or snide comment.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then he finally got to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione, then looked at Draco. "What's happened here?" She demanded.

"I…er….Hermione and I were studying…and she fainted….." Draco stuttered.

"Oh, well, just put her here and I'll make sure she gets some attention."

"Err….ok…" he said as he laid Hermione down on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok- I haven't updated for a while…school…stress…suspension…the three S's in my case. Oh well. 


	8. Ginny and The Forest

Disclaimer: I have no son and I have no daughter, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. Corny, I know, but disclaimers are so much fun! ^_^!

A/N- Thanks to all of my talented, wonderful, beautiful, and otherwise totally indescribable because of their wowness reviewers so far. Except for the annoying one. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! And the shortness of my chapters sucks, I know, .but I'm having really big problems concentrating on anything lately. Reviews are not necessary, but would be appreciated, and ummm flame me for a reason, I don't mind flames, I need a beta reader, ideas for further development are welcome and uhhhhhh cheese is good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple minutes of staring at Hermione (^_^) on the hospital bed, Draco exited the hospital wing and wandered down the hall, unaware of the softly padding feet behind him….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron entered Gryffindor tower in a rush. Ginny looked up from her book., Merlin and Cassandra. "What's up guys? Where's Hermione?"

Harry spoke first. "She…fainted while doing… homework with Malfoy."

"Oh…no.. so she's in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah." Ron said

"I guess I'll go visit her." Ginny closed her book and exited through the painting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ginny neared the entrance to the hospital wing, she saw Malfoy exit, muttering to himself. She quietly followed him down the hall and through the doors into the Forbidden Forest. She shivered silenty, for she was only clad in a thin nightgown. She saw Malfoy approach a silvery glimmer. Ginny gasped as she saw the unicorn, it's mane blowing in the wind.

Malfoy spun around. "Weasley?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. People and Unicorns

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be inserting subliminal messages into the book that would help me conquer the world. SInce I'm not head of the world yet, I guess I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Unicorn Nights:Chapter IX  
  
Unicorns and People  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unicorn looked at Ginny, slowly turned it's head, and bolted into the forest.  
  
Ginny shivered as Draco turned on her. "What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco said eerily calm.  
  
"Err.Hermione was in the the uh..hospital wing.. and I ..er..uh..saw you coming out...and...uh.. followed you...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..I er...I don't really know."  
  
"I see"  
  
'Well," Ginny said, mustering up all her courage, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"And why do want to know, Weasley?" Suddenly, his eyes glowed orange and narrowed.  
  
Ginny screamed and ran back to the castle, stumbling over tree roots and branches as she ran....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny rushed back into the castle, up to Gryffindor Tower. She ran into the common room, where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Malfoy. Eyes. Orange. Forest." She panted.  
  
"What?" Ron said, still bewildered at the site of Ginny in such a mess.  
  
"I..followed...Malfoy..into the....forest. His eyes..turned orange."  
  
"Oh dear" said a silky voice coming out of the darkest corner of the room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Lucius Malfoy slinked out from behind the shadows of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny paled, then let out a high pitched scream, and hid behind one of the chairs.  
  
Ron and Harry shuddered, and were utterly speechless for a minute. "W-w-h- at.are y-yyou doing h-here...and more iimmportantly, how d--ddid you get here?" Ron squeaked, after barely overcoming his momentary loss of speech. He and Harry were both afraid, because they knew there was an anti- apparation spell on all of Hogwarts grounds....and he couldn't have snuck in..they had been there the whole time!  
  
"I know what you're thinking. the apparation charm over the grounds only applies to those who are...human wizards..." Lucius's words slid off of his tongue.  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry sputtered.  
  
"Well, well. Mr. Potter. I think you are smarter than that-or am I-" here he paused-"terribly terribly mistaken?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok. I know my chapters are short.but they will get longer!!! 


End file.
